Stranger on the Train
by Cranberry Crayon
Summary: Well, since y'all know I LOVE the whole G/D dealio....I decided to write another fic about the two love birds! Enjoy...


A/N: This isn't any continuation of any of my other (crappy) stories. It's just a story that i wrote when I got really bored the other day. So anyway, review and I'll love you forever!  
  
  
Stranger on the Train  
  
  
Ginny left the peacefulness of a dream, and stretched her arms toward the sky. She hopped out of bed, and skipped down stairs.   
  
Ron was already in the kitchen eating the breakfast their mother had prepared. He glanced up from the newpaper and muttered a good morning.   
  
She plopped down in a chair next to him, and filled her plate with food. As she chewed, she said, "Ron, what's Hogwarts like?" She twirled her spoon in her porridge.   
  
Ron set the paper down, and turned to face her. "Well," he started, "with Harry, there's rarely something boring going on. There's this big git called Malfoy who always gets in the way of a good time. He's really quite annoying. He's tried to kick out butts several times, but we've managed to out smart him. He doesn't have many brains mind you..."   
  
Ginny smiled. She had recieved the letter with green print on the front in the mail about a month before. She'd been excited and happy ever since. She, Ron, Fred, and George were to leave, in a week, for London.   
  
"He sure does sound like a big git," she agreed with her brother.   
  
Ron mumbled something like, 'Yeah,' and continued to eat his breakfast.   
  
Meanwhile, Ginny had finished her morning portions, had placed her dishes in the sink, and was leaving the kitchen. She climbed the many stairs up to her room, where she pulled out her trunk and began to fill it with things for school.   
  
She packed pictures of her family and friends, clothes for the year, the hand-me-down books she already had, a small pouch that jingled with a bit of money, and a diary. But soon after packing her diary, she pulled it back out, sat down at her desk, and began to write:  
  
Dear Diary,  
Well, Ron, Fred, George, and I will be leaving for London in a week. I've already packed my trunk, and I can't wait to leave forLondon. Of course I'm excited, but I'm a bit frightened too. I mean, I've never really been away from home at all. Well, except for that time I went to muggle camp with Louis. That was horrible. But all previous experiences aside, I don't know if I'm ready to go yet. Well, when I think of who'll be there (Harry!) then I don't feel all that frightened. Maybe I'll fall in love with him, and him with me. Wouldn't that be wonderful?   
  
Ginny heard her mother calling from downstairs.   
  
Well, I guess I'll find out who falls in love with who when I get there.   
  
Ginny  
  
She placed her bookmark where she'd left off, stuck the blue book in her bag, and rushed down the stairs to her mother.   
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I'll miss you!" Molly Weasley cried, waving at her four children.   
  
They were all gathered at King's Cross, and were waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. Molly swept them up in one final hug, and a huge kiss. They all squirmed away saying, "Mom! Don't do that stuff in public!"   
  
She wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry. It's just that, it'll just be your father and me now," she sniffled. "I'll miss you all so very much." She handed them each a bag with some home made goodies in them, and a lunch. The children muttered their thanks, and rushed onto the train.   
  
Ron soon found Harry, and started to look for a compartment with him. Ginny, being the younger sister she was, followed her big brother out of lack of no one else to sit with.   
  
"Oh Ron, can't I just sit with you and Harry?" she pleaded, but to no avail.  
  
"No!" Ron told her firmly. "Harry's my friend, not yours! Now, run along and do what little girls do." He turned back to Harry.   
  
Ginny put her hands on her hips, and said, "Ronald Weasley, a.)-I'm not a little girl anymore, nad b.)-you are very rude and inconsiderate of others." She made a sound like 'humph', and walked away, her nose in the air.   
  
"That wasn't very nice Ron," Harry pointed out.   
  
Ron sighed. "Now don't give me that crap about not being a good example. I get enough of that at home." He crossed his arms, and slumped into a comnpartment with Harry.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ginny wandered around the train, looking for someone to sit with. She turned a corner, and bumped into a boy. "Oh, sor-"  
  
But she cut herself off as she saw who she'd bumped into. She didn't know the boy, yet he seemed vaguely familiar. His gray eyes were beautiful, dark, and mysterious. His silver hair fell over his eyes in a very attractive manner. She stared at him with slight wonder and awe.  
  
And he stared right back. He didn't know her either, though she too looked familiar to him. Her red hair was falling in ringlets around her face and neck. Her slender body curved with womanly potential. Her smile was sweet and warm as she looked him in the eye.   
  
Ginny giggled, and looked away. The boy smiled at her, but still didn't say anything yet. Finally, he spoke.   
  
"Hi," he said. "Sorry I knocked into you."   
  
"No, no. It's alright. No harm done," she assured him.   
  
"Well, ok then." He turned, and walked away. Ginny watched him, as she caught her breath. She sighed a deep sigh, and turned around as well. She had no idea who the boy had been, though she did know that he had seemed strong. There was something about his eyes, and his hair, and his face that seemed so familiar, but so foreign as well. His beauty had appealed to her, of course, but there was more to him than looks.   
  
She sighed, again, for it seemed to her that hoping for love was useless and not the best way to spend her time. She turned, and continued to search for someone to sit with.   
  
  
  
A/N: Well, nothing much to say......I don't know why there's even an author's note here....oh well! 


End file.
